el_resources_sei_504fandomcom-20200213-history
EL Resources Week 6
Listening & Speaking Skills- Listening and speaking skills begin with Basic Interpersonal Communicative Skills and Cognitive Academic Language. One focuses on how individuals interact in social settings versus how one comprehends. Once students are able to comprehend what is being said language can then be produced. With new ELs students experience a silent period, which can last from several weeks to a year. Typical strategies to encourage listening and speaking skills include listening fluently to English, using gestures to show comprehension, read dialogues or practice short phrases. Once these skills are accomplished students are able to use common social greetings, expand their vocabulary, engage in community building activities, discuss current events and provide opportunities for students to complete presentations. Math-Expand Vocabulary (Vocabulary can be expanded in math with different terms and different word problems). English- Common Social Greetings, Expand Vocabulary (Vocabulary in English can be expanded through Word Walls and interacting with others in common social gatherings). Science- Community Building Activities (Building a Volcano) Social Studies- Discuss Current Events (Presidential Election) In Math, English, Science, and Social Studies students can complete presentations to assist with listening and speaking skills. Grammar & Vocabulary Developmental Strategies- Pre-teaching vocabulary gives English learners the ability to identify words and be able to place them in context and remember them. Examples of pre-teaching consist of showing real objects, role-playing. Scaffolding provides students with support while learning new skills and information. An example of scaffolding is using a graphic organizer. Encourage oral and model language by pronouncing the word and using it in the correct context and asking open-ended questions and encourage. With audiobooks students can listen and see the word in context and grasp the meaning. Computers and television provide supplements to help English learners build language and reading skills. Each of the grammar and vocabulary developmental strategies will apply in Math, English, Science and Social Studies to assist with literacy. Strategies for Comprehensible Input, Feedback, Building Background, and Student Engagement- Since language consist of a wide range of various purposes it is important to offer different ways to provide comprehensible input by offering opportunities for discussions and debates. Furthermore, it's important to create engaging activities as well. For example, Simon Says is a great opportunity to display modeling, attention, alertness, and build on prior knowledge. Furthermore, providing examples of feedback should include various ways. For example, public examples that display paintings, writings etc., or grades, conferences or rubrics. In addition, when prior knowledge is activated it makes learning for students easier because it prompts what is known already and build initial knowledge needed to learn the new activity or skill. When students can attach prior knowledge to something new it makes it easier to learn. An example of activating prior knowledge is through a K-W-L chart. Lastly, thumbs up/thumbs down is a great way to engage students. Through this activity it also allows the teacher to grasp who understands the lesson. Grammar & Vocabulary Technology Resources- Learning Chocolate includes the four language domains with vocabulary practice and visuals. Picto4me allows educators to make word walls or printable communication boards to support English learners. Imagine Learning is a paid program that offers instruction in reading, speaking, listening skills, grammar, and vocabulary and has the translation in 15 languages is available as well. Seesaw creates digital portfolios and BrainPop ESL is a program that focuses solely on English learners and has several activities from videos to games (7 Technology Tools, n.d.). Overall, there are several different skills, strategies, tools, examples, and resources to help an educator teaching English learners to succeed. Also, throughout the Wiki many of the examples and ideas provided can be used in any subject to help elementary level students. Reference 7 Technology Tools for Newcomer Ells. (2017). Retrieved February 5, 2019, from https://www.theeslnexus.com/2017/04/7-technology-tools-for-newcomer-ells.html